Tactile displays are generally made and marketed toward a particular population sector that of the visually impaired, blind, or where there is insufficient ambient light for visually determining the content of a display. Similarly visual displays are also marketed and geared toward a particular market of individuals within normal seeing/visual range.
Generally devices such as normal house utility articles such as microwave ovens, blender, clocks, have been developed for the visually impaired or blind where they are generally provided with audible cues to allow for conveying a message to a visually impaired individual.
Furthermore displays that would otherwise be dynamic are generally presented to the visually impaired in the form of audible cues via a speaker, rather than tactile cues. For example a watch may be provided as a Braille-like watch based on dot system U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,487 to Mininni, or as a tactile watch U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,454 to Wellen. However neither watch face may be properly interpreted by both a visually impaired individual or by an individual that has normal visual and/or seeing range.